Only you
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [YAOI] —La verdad es que siento celos cada vez que le das a alguien la atención que yo quiero de ti —Ruby fue directo al hablar, deslizando sus labios hasta el cuello de Steven para morderlo ligeramente.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Otro de mis OTP's yaois, lo más probable es que termine escribiendo un oneshoot de los siete que tengo xddd

Dedicado a Mili y a Al, porque aman que llene su mente de perversiones y yaoi, mi pequeña seme y mi pequeña uke~

**Advertencias: **YAOI, así que sino te agrada no lo leas. No soy nada agradable con las personas que vienen solo a joder. LEMON, o algo así pero suavecito (? (Para mi es así, suavecito xd) Ubicado después de la saga Platinum del manga.

* * *

トウコ

_¿Y si digo que te quiero? ¿Cambiaría algo las cosas?_

トウコ

Steven suspiró mirando su pequeña casa en Ciudad Algaria, a comparación de sus inmensas mansiones a lo largo de varias regiones prefería esa sencilla vivienda que le permitía ser él mismo. Él haber elegido esa ciudad donde sus habitantes eran reducidos por tratarse de una isla la hacía aún más especial, aunque el motivo real por el que la había adquirido fue cuán cercana era a Arrecípolis.

Bajó de su pokémon que se repegó a él casi dándole un ronroneo como sí de un gato se tratara, el campeón le sonrió acariciando su cabeza y segundos después metiéndolo en su poké ball.

—Mañana saldremos de aventura, por hoy descansaremos— dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa solo para encontrar la penumbra que lo esperaba desde incontables años atrás.

Se deshizo de su traje con suma delicadeza y lentitud, disfrutando del cosquilleo que el roce provocaba en su piel mientras un suspiro de añoranza se deslizaba de sus labios.

Steven caminó hasta la cama dejándose caer torpemente y tapándose inmediatamente. Ni bien se había acomodado para dormir un brazo lo rodeo por el pecho.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Decir que se había llevado el susto de su vida era poco, casi le provocaba un infarto que estaba seguro había descontado años de vida en él. Como sí aquello no hubiera sido suficiente había intentado huir cayendo sin remedio de la cama con todo y el intruso que todavía estaba aferrado a él.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— Gritó Steven agradeciendo la oscuridad pues así su sonrojo no sería evidente.

Los ojos carmesí atravesaron los suyos con una mirada soñolienta.

—Tenía tres días esperándote— Ruby contestó con simpleza tallando sus ojos—, no sabía cuándo volverías pero mi maestro dijo que sin duda llegarías aquí antes de cualquier otro lugar y tu puerta estaba abierta.

Mentira. Wallace, su mejor amigo y maestro de concursos de Ruby era un maldito mentiroso, ¿qué demonios hacia dándole su dirección y dejando su puerta abierta? Jodido momento cuando le dio la llave.

—¿Y eso es por qué...?—lo animó a continuar a pesar de que lo único que quería era no ser consciente del calor que el menudo cuerpo del chico irradiaba cerca suyo.

—Necesito hablar contigo— Ruby enfatizó la palabra hablar sin dejar de observarlo detenidamente, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar un público extremadamente difícil en un concurso pokémon—, pero es tarde. Vamos a dormir.

Antes de que el adolescente volviera a aferrarse a él, Steven se levantó con Ruby en brazos depositándolo en la cama.

—Hablaremos mañana.

Estaba por dar un paso cuando una pequeña mano lo detuvo y aplicando un poco de fuerza lo jaló a la dirección de la que se alejaba.

—Duerme en la cama. —A pesar de no ser una orden, Steven no pudo evitar estremecerse mientras sus sentimientos empezaban a burbujear en su pecho—. Somos dos chicos así que está bien.

—Dormiré en el sofá— sentenció sin más poniendo espacio entre el cuerpo de Ruby y el suyo otra vez—. No duermo con niños.

Ni bien había dado unos pasos el silencio en la habitación lo hizo voltear a ver a Ruby, una sonrisa dolida y sarcástica estaba decorando sus labios.

—Así qué es eso— habló levantando la mirada—, no me quieres cerca porque soy un niño, en lugar de ser como mi maestro.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Wallace en todo esto?— Inquirió Steven alzando una ceja.

Ruby volvió a sonreír acercando peligrosamente su figura a la del mayor haciéndolo retroceder antes de que su cuerpo traicionero lo delatara. La espalda de Steven chocó contra la pared pero aun así el adolescente no se detuvo hasta pegarse a él como una segunda piel.

—Reformularé lo que dije— habló provocando que el mayor siguiera el movimiento de sus labios—. No me quieres a mí, porque no soy mi maestro.

Frío, eso era lo único que el campeón de Hoenn sentía. ¿Por qué de todas las personas aquel chiquillo se había dado cuenta de lo que había sentido por Wallace?

—¿Qué tontería esta diciendo?— Steven lo separó de sí tomándolo por los hombros pero sin soltar a su víctima.

Los ojos carmesí lo miraron sin temor alguno, pero si con una ligera mancha de tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para Steven.

—Exactamente lo que dije.

Steven dejó que Ruby se alejara, se sentó en el piso dejando que aquello que por años había guardado saliera de él.

—¿Qué si estaba enamorado de él?— Preguntó sin levantar la mirada, estaba cansándose de todo y más, cuando había decidido a confesarse ante ese pequeño crío de ojos rojos.

Sin qué el mayor lo pensara siquiera Ruby se posicionó sobre él apresando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Mordió la mejilla masculina revelando una sonrisa pequeña.

—La verdad es que siento celos cada vez que le das a alguien la atención que yo quiero de ti —Ruby fue directo al hablar, deslizando sus labios hasta el cuello de Steven para morderlo ligeramente.

La mente del campeón era un revoltijo de ideas sin sentido, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta a lo que Ruby decía.

—¿Celos?— Preguntó sin poder creer que aquello era real, tal vez había caído de su pokémon y estaba ahogándose en el mar por lo que su último pensamiento era Ruby.

—Estoy enamorado de ti— declaró el adolescente sentándose a horcajadas de Steven, quien lo vio con los ojos como platos— y quiero que sólo seas capaz de verme a mí.

Los ojos rojos miraron los azules con una muda suplica en tanto los labios entreabiertos revelaban una respiración acelerada, las pequeñas manos de Ruby recorrieron los antebrazos de Steven y con un movimiento de cadera se frotó contra el cuerpo del mayor.

Los párpados de Steven se cerraron con fuerza ante la sensación, luchó contra su instinto para lograr calmar la erección que en ese momento estaba empezando. Hablar, tenían que hablar primero y dejar en claro lo que sentía. Y rápido; lo más rápido posible.

—Alto.— Sentenció levantando a Ruby que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su propia erección en los pantalones—. Tiempo fuera. ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a pensar así? ¿Qué pasa con esa chica que siempre está a tu alrededor?

—Cuando empezó no lo sé— Ruby habló a pesar de ser lo último que deseaba— y respecto a Sapphire, ella fue mi primer amor.

Algo en Steven lo sospechaba, pero los celos que sentía no le agradaban en lo más mínimo. ¡No era un niño ni un adolescente hormonal! Y todavía así, la sensación persistía en su pecho recordándole lo poco racional que estaba siendo.

—¿Qué sientes por mí?— Ruby preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio—, si hay alguna posibilidad de que llegues a corresponderme...

—Estaba enamorado de Wallace, pero desde que te conocí no hubo momento en que abandonaras mi mente— Steven acarició la mejilla del chico con delicadeza, tratando de que sus palabras llegaran a lo más hondo de su corazón—. Te amo y lo haré sin importar las consecuencias.

—Entonces bésame—pidió acercándose a él.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron a mitad de camino para compartir un beso ansioso y lleno de ganas de devorarse mutuamente. La lengua de Steven pronto invadió la boca de Ruby sintiendo esa necesidad de poseerlo por completo.

Las manos del adolescente se colaron por debajo de la camisa de Steven empezando a levantarla para sentir más la piel del mayor. La alarma se disparó en la mente del adulto mientras la erección de Ruby rozaba la suya.

—Espera, no podemos seguir— murmuró cuando el menor se separó de él.

—¿Por qué?— hablo aún entre la nube de placer que empezaba a poblar su mente—, tengo lo necesario.

Se separó de Steven pero aun así asió su mano para levantarlo y le mostró una pequeña maleta parecida a la que utilizaba para guardar el maquillaje de sus pokémon. Dentro se encontraban un sinfín de botellas y paquetes plateados que hicieron que las mejillas de Ruby se incendiaran por la manera en que Steven lo veía.

—¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?— Preguntó el campeón con sorpresa.

—Mi senpai me lo dio— contestó el de ojos carmín recordando en que situación había encontrado a Red y a Green en una ocasión en que había ido de visita.

Red amablemente -pero con su usual mirada de póker- le había explicado todo lo que preguntaba, ante la propia cara de disgusto de Green por la interrupción en pleno acto.

—Ya veo— Steven desvío la mirada al comprender como es que había descubierto tal cosa, había visto fotos del chico y no se veía como alguien muy conversador—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—No lo quisiera con alguien más que no seas tú— habló Ruby con tono solemne volviendo a rodear a Steven con sus brazos, a pesar de su edad era muy maduro y aquella decisión no era algo que había tomado a la ligera.

Volvieron a besarse, aunque en esta ocasión sus cuerpos se buscaron con calma; como reconociendo a la persona que amarían por mucho tiempo. La ropa fue desapareciendo de sus cuerpos entre mutuas caricias que arrancaron más de un gemido en los dos, pero fue Steven el que volvió a detenerse cuando Ruby se estremeció al tocar su entrepierna.

—¿Estas asustado?— Habló el mayor mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno, un jadeo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo mientras el chico se aferraba a sus hombros—, ¿te gustaría que continuara?

—Deja de torturarme— se quejó Ruby enroscando sus manos en el cabello color plata, atrayendo a Steven todavía más contra su cuerpo.

Una melodiosa risa salió de los labios del campeón mientras abrazaba el menudo cuerpo a él, pero antes de que Ruby pudiera disfrutar tal sonido Steven mordisqueó el cuello arrancando un gemido del entrenador más joven.

Se deshizo del bóxer de licra relamiendo sus labios cuando notó el estremecimiento de placer de Ruby, deslizó con suma lentitud uno de sus dedos por el miembro del chico en tanto su mano libre recorría su pecho hasta acariciar sus pezones.

El coordinador gimió suave pero de forma continua ante las caricias a las que su cuerpo era sometido, pero fue sentir la lengua de Steven en su estómago lo que sin duda lo hizo respingar deteniéndolo con una mano en la cara. Sin embargo, el campeón lamió los dedos que estaban sobre su boca haciendo enrojecer a Ruby.

—Eres un pervertido— gruñó cerrando los ojos cuando una nueva ola de temblores lo recorrió por completo.

En el fondo, porque le costaría mucho aceptarlo, Ruby estaba feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos; más que eso, pensar que estaba compartiendo un momento así con Steven hacía a su pecho latir con dolor placentero al saber que le pertenecería por completo y que él lo aceptaba sin dudar.

Al principio, cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que empezaba a sentir; él ya había contestado a los sentimientos de Sapphire y tenía que cumplir con regresar a Kyogre y Groudon a sus moradas sin destruir Hoenn. Así qué había pensado reprimir sus sentimientos, pero cuando había visto sin vida a Steven sentía como él mismo se congelaba ante la visión.

Pero gracias a Celebi el futuro había cambiado dándole una segunda oportunidad para que pudiera descubrir que sentimientos eran reales y cuáles no.

Su padre fue el primero en preguntarle por qué su mirada no dejaba lejos de su radar a Steven cuando el último concurso pokémon se llevaba a cabo y el susodicho se encontraba con Wallace. No quería confesarle que empezaba a sentirse atraído a un chico ni mucho menos mayor que el por diez años, pero con unas cuantas palabras; Norman le dio a entender que conocía sus pensamientos mejor que el mismo.

Aunque eso no significaba que lo aprobaba.

Por eso había viajado hasta ahí, tratando de descubrir que era lo que sentía Steven y saber que era mutuo lo era todo para él.

La lengua de Steven contra su entrepierna lo hizo dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras intentaba cerrar las piernas, pero las manos masculinas del mayor lo detuvieron por los muslos.

Ruby jadeó tomando entre sus manos la sábana al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra el impulso de mover sus caderas para amplificar la sensación que lo embargaba. Escuchó la risa de Steven cuando apretó sus labios entorno a él y se vio obligado a cerrar los párpados con fuerza.

De un momento a otro la caricia paró en seco dejándolo casi para alcanzar el clímax, Ruby abrió sus ojos para ver que ocurría cuando encontró a Steven mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó en un gemido que más bien era gruñido por la pausa.

—Te ves hermoso.

Ni bien lo dijo las mejillas de Ruby se pintaron de rojo combinando con sus ojos, lo que le daba a la estampa un aire de inocencia seductora que Steven encontró irresistible. Le sonrió sólo para congelar el gesto cuando un líquido viscoso aterrizó en su cabello.

Ruby se cubrió la cara avergonzado de sus reacciones, pero el campeón sólo volvió a reír sonoramente estirando la mano para tomar uno de los pañuelos que guardaba en el buró y limpiar el semen de él.

—Ruby, está bien— habló cuando el chico no dio señales de moverse—, ¿Ruby?

—Te ensucie la cara con mi...—apenas y había empezado a hablar, Steven lo jaló capturando sus labios con rapidez. Su lengua entró en la boca del menor con hambre pero éste de inmediato lo separó—. ¡Estuviste lamiéndome!

—Sabes bien, ¿no lo crees?— Contestó Steven con naturalidad haciendo que Ruby desviara la mirada avergonzado.

—Cállate— gruñó mientras mordía el cuello del mayor.

Despacio, Steven lo tomó de las caderas dándole media vuelta para empezar a besar la espalda de Ruby. El menor se estremeció bajó de él mientras la erección que ostentaba como trofeo de exhibición exigía atención.

—Abre las piernas— Steven dijo a lo que Ruby obedeció dándole una mejor vista de su trasero y el lugar por donde entraría.—y ahora...

—Lubricante— murmuró Ruby dándole apenas una mirada sobre su hombro. Steven se cubrió uno de los dedos con lubricante metiéndolo dentro del adolescente quien respingó ante la sensación de tener algo ajeno en su cuerpo y la frialdad del líquido, junto al dolor de aquel lugar virgen.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un segundo dedo acompañó al primero y el dolor empezaba a ser lo último en lo que el chico se concentraba; cuando el tercero hizo su entrada Ruby era apenas consciente de lo que lo rodeaba puesto que su atención sólo era al calor que Steven le trasmitían y los dedos que trazaban círculos en su interior.

—¿Te sientes bien?— Preguntó el mayor mordiendo el hombro izquierdo, Ruby sólo asintió mientras otro gemido salía de sus labios cuando algo rozó contra su trasero.

El adolescente se armó de valor para dar una sola mirada a Steven y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver... eso.

—Lubricante, usa mucho lubricante.

Steven se rio sonoramente ante la cara de horror de Ruby, volvió a besarlo pero esta vez en la coronilla para tranquilizarlo.

—Podemos parar si lo deseas— dijo con calma y una ligera sonrisa.

—Ni de coña— fue la respuesta inmediata que recibió mientras se volvía a acomodar listo para que lo penetrara—, sólo hazlo despacio.

Steven sonrió levemente presionando con un dedo la mejilla de Ruby, cuando volteó capturó de nuevo los labios del chico tragando el gritó que éste dio cuando metió su miembro en él.

—Relájate, no me moveré aun— susurró.

Pasados los minutos fue el mismo Ruby quién movió su cuerpo contra el de Steven en busca de una unión más profunda, el mayor jadeó al sentir como Ruby apretaba a su alrededor haciéndole casi imposible el mantener su autocontrol.

—S-Steven— jadeó Ruby pegándose lo más posible al susodicho, provocando que éste lo abrazara hasta sentarlo sobre sí y embestirlo desde esa posición.

—No hay que descuidar aquí, ¿verdad?— Habló Steven chupando la piel expuesta y acariciando el miembro del adolescente al mismo tiempo.

Hacia arriba y hacia abajo, la mano del peliplateado acariciaba con precisión haciendo que Ruby se retorciera contra el cuerpo masculino y a pesar de haberse corrido hace poco sentía que de un momento a otro llegaría al orgasmo nuevamente.

El agarre en torno a Steven se hizo más notorio debido a eso por lo que embistió con más ganas a Ruby para alcanzar el clímax sin dejar de lado el hacer sentir bien al adolescente.

Cuando se corrió, lo hizo dentro del chico que jadeó al sentir aquello. Lo abrazó sin dejarlo escapar hasta que se liberará por segunda ocasión y cuando Ruby lo hizo ambos volvieron a besarse disfrutando la sensación de ser reconocido por el otro como su amante.

トウコ

—No tienes que hacer eso— Ruby murmuró con las mejillas rojas mientras Steven limpiaba con dedicación sus piernas, el campeón sonrió depositando un beso pequeño en sus labios.

—¿Te molesta?— Preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara—, es solo un capricho mío, pero me detendré sí lo deseas.

—Deja de ser tan formal— lo regañó desviando la mirada.

El coordinador pokémon estaba contento de que Steven estuviera sonriendo, la primera vez que lo había visto su fachada le había hecho creer que nunca sonreía; fue en base a su observación que se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba sufriendo por culpa de su maestro.

Cuando todo su cuerpo estuvo limpio, Steven se acercó hasta Ruby para abrazarlo. Casi de inmediato las mejillas del susodicho se pusieron rojas, pero le regresó el gesto con la mejor disposición.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?— Dijo Ruby después de unos minutos en silencio, cuando sintió a Steven asentir caviló acerca de la mejor manera de hablar—, ¿cómo fue... el quererlo todo este tiempo?

El peliplateado se tensó sólo momentáneamente ante la pregunta, tomó aire y pensó como darle una buena respuesta.

—¿Alguna vez has visto la luna?— Preguntó el mayor retóricamente—. Para mí, Wallace era igual. Lejano e inalcanzable, pero era tanta su belleza y su luz que no podía apartar los ojos de él. Cuando el sol apareció y la luna cayó rendida a sus encantos, al igual que con un eclipse tuve que apartar la mirada; pero el hecho de que no lo viera no quería decir que no supiera que existía. Ellos se aman y no tengo porque interferir, ese había sido mi pensamiento desde hace años.

Ruby asintió digiriendo todo lo que Steven le contaba, él había sido el primero en preguntar así que era justo que pensara detenidamente en los sentimientos del hombre que lo sostenía entre sus brazos como si fuera lo más preciado para él.

—Amar sin ser correspondido es doloroso— murmuró abrazándolo con más fuerza. Steven depositó un beso en la frente del chico.

—Tal vez, pero no es fácil cambiar lo que sientes aún si no es bueno— lo despeinó suavemente y después trazó la cicatriz con uno de sus dedos—, incluso sí eso deja una marca permanente en ti.

—Visibles o no— asintió Ruby depositando su mano en el lugar donde el corazón de Steven estaba, el mayor colocó la suya sobre la más pequeña y asintió.

Ninguno de los dos agregó algún otro comentario, no era necesario pues en ese momento ambos sabían que no podían cambiar el pasado; pero el futuro les pertenecía y harían que el otro no volviera a pasar por el dolor solo.

—Es demasiado problemático —Steven acarició la mejilla de Ruby —, ahora solo estoy pensando en monopolizarte.

—No eres el único con esos pensamientos—Ruby fue lo suficientemente rápido como para subirse al regazo de Steven antes de que éste siquiera parpadeara, lo mordió con fuerza en el cuello y después chupó el lugar como queriendo asegurar la aparición de un marca—, quiero poseerte por completo.

Steven se deshizo de la sabana mirando con sus profundos ojos a Ruby.

—Entonces hazlo.

* * *

Tendrá un segundo round, ya le toca a Ruby disfrutar a Steven ;D

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

PD: Una pregunta, ¿cual prefieren para el siguiente oneshoot?

Tensaishipping

Luxaurashipping

Originalshipping

Kuroshipping

Steelfeadorashipping

Sacredshipping

Originshipping

_Hayden_


End file.
